Won't Make the Same Mistake Twice
by sockospice
Summary: Jeff Hardy meets a girl from his past. What happens next? Do you need a clue?


Rating: PG-13  
Content: Sap  
Disclaimer: Don't own Jeff Hardy and this bears no resemblance to his life.  
Author's note: I wrote a Mary Sue! A long long time ago, but it's mine, I wrote it. I'm posting this as an experiment. It's set at some random time in the past when wwe was wwf and Jeff Hardy was still gainfully employed by said federation.

"Hey stranger. Long time no see."

Jeff Hardy looked up from the photo he was signing, surprised by the voice that sounded more than vaguely familiar.

"Allie? What are you doing here?" For the first time that day, he smiled.

"Oh, I know this would be the only way I got to see you, so I figured I'd come on down and say hi," the small dark haired girl grinned at the brightly-hued-haired wrestler. "It's a shame Matt's not here, I was hoping to see him too."

The line behind her was getting a bit impatient, and Jeff's publicist was glaring at her, so Jeff prompted Allie to come sit next to him, so he could talk to her and continue to sign autographs at the same time. Another hour and he should be done.

"So, how've you been?" Jeff asked, while still signing away.

"OK," was the not entirely convincing answer, "how 'bout you?"

"Not that bad. Apart from having wrist and jaw ache," Jeff smiled perfunctorily for yet another photo, "I've missed you."

That took Allie by surprise. "Really? You know what, I've missed you too."

"Can we talk, later?" For once, Jeff looked up at the girl, his eyes betraying a need that she hadn't seen for a long time in him. "It's just, we can't really talk here. And I think we've got a lot to talk about."

The dwindling line of teenage girls made for a threatening arena for a private conversation, so Allie agreed.

* * *

"So... what's up?" Allie flopped down onto Jeff's bed in his plush hotel room.

Jeff slumped onto the couch, "I can't tell you."

"We may not have seen each other for months. Might not be as close... as we once were... but you can still tell me anything," Allie demanded impatiently.

Jeff sighed, "would you believe me if I said that I'm really depressed right now?"

"Yes," she nodded, getting up and positioning herself next to Jeff on the comfy seat, "only once before have I seen you look so down. Now tell me why."

"I regret us splitting up." Now that, Allie definitely did not expect. She looked up at him in surprise.

"Jeff, that was nine months ago. It was your decision. You said it wouldn't work." She cast her mind back to that emotional day. Jeff had said it would be better if they remained friends, but since that day they hadn't seen each other. Jeff's travelling with his job made the relationship seem impossible. Allie had tried to pretend that it was for the best, but in reality it had broken her heart.

"I know... but Alison, I've been miserable without you," she tried to avoid that pleading look in Jeff's gorgeous green eyes that he knew damn well she found irresistible. "Allie, look me in the eyes and tell me you don't still love me."

"You know I can't do that," she whispered, "you know how I feel about you. You know I never stopped loving you."

"Then please," his strong arms quickly pulled her into an embrace, "say we can make it work."

"Don't," reluctantly Allie pulled away, "why now Jeff? Nine months age you told me it wouldn't work. I begged you not to go but you did anyway. What's changed? Would you have come to find me if I hadn't come to see you? Jeff, you haven't called, written, anything. Why now?"

"Allie I don't know," Jeff's frown became more pronounced, and he put his head in his hands, the black nail varnish forming a stark contrast to the bright red hair. "I've been thinking about you, trying not to, trying to persuade myself that us splitting up was the right thing to do. I didn't call 'cos I didn't trust myself. But seeing you again ... I can't fight how I feel any longer. I love you and I want you back."

"You can't throw this at me now," Allie almost screamed, "you can't screw up my life like this."

"I don't want to screw up your life honey," Jeff attempted to put his arms around her again but she shrugged them away, "I just want us to be together."

"Until you decide that it's all too much hassle and leave like you did before," Allie accused bitterly.

"I've already told you that was a mistake. I won't do that again. It'll be different this time. I promise," Jeff put his hands on her shoulders and forced her to make eye contact. "I love you Alison. Tell me you don't love me and I'll let you go, but if you do love me we have to try and make it work. Please."

"I love you," she faltered, watching his huge green eyes fill with tears. This time when he pulled her close she didn't push him away.

"I'll make it work Allie. I promise you. No matter what I have to do I am not gonna let you go a second time," Jeff's soft North Carolinian drawl broke the stillness of the air.

"Promise?" she looked at him nervously.

"Promise."

He seemed sincere, maybe now she could tell him. The secret that might change everything.

"Before... before we do this, there's something that you should know." She pulled away from him and stared out of the window, trembling slightly. "Something that might make you change your mind."

"What?" Suddenly fear flooded his body.

"When you left me before... I was pregnant. We have a daughter Jeff. She's two months old." Allie squeezed her eyes tight shut and prepared for the explosion.

"What? Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Jeff pulled her round so that she was facing him, staring into those green eyes that were blazing with passion. "I'd never have left if I'd have known."

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you. I didn't want to trap you. If you couldn't stay with me for me, why should I expect you to stay just for our child?"

"OK.." Jeff took a while to think about this, his frown becoming more pronounced. "I guess I deserve that. But... it doesn't change anything between us. I still want you."

"But do you want Scarlet?" Allie asked cautiously. "We come as a package you know."

"Of course I do. Can I see her?" Jeff's face softened and he allowed himself a smile. "I'd like to meet my little girl."

* * *

Jeff tenderly picked up the sleeping baby and cradled her in his arms. "Oh Scarlet," tears were forming in his eyes, "I've missed two months of your life. I promise I won't miss any more. I'll promise I'll try and be a good daddy to you."

Allie watched the scene happily, "do you mean that Jeff?"

He smiled. "We're a family," was his simple answer. It was all Allie had ever wanted to hear.


End file.
